


Big Dipper Little Dipper

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David (Mentioned) - Freeform, Max's Parents (Mentioned) - Freeform, MomGwen, Nightmares, Other, Pep Talk, Stars, please no shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey, when I graduated University I was rock bottom, I mean I still am. I'm at a dead end summer job surrounded by shit kids and a crazy camp man with not one not three but two useless degrees, I watch trash TV and read magazines about the Kardashians for fucks sake" she made exaggerated hand motions "this is not at all what I expected my life to come too, but here I am surrounded by people that make me feel a little less like shit" she sighed "your point?" Max asked eyes half lidded "I guess what I'm saying kid is that, it's not about how you're going to get there it's about the people who are going to help you get there"





	Big Dipper Little Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm mom Gwen at last 
> 
> Also trigger warning Gwen talking about her anxiety and regret

Max stared bleary-eyed at the constellations that decorated the black night sky, hands out spread by his side head still spinning and stomach constantly doing flips, it was another sleepless night another vivid nightmare of his sickening home life, his horrific parents. Max bit his lips and clenched his head rolling on his side feeling a spiking headache come on, scowling he sat up  
"What the hell are you doing here and up this late?" Max jumped, startled grabbing his chest he spun around, confused at the familiar voice "Gwen?! What the Fuck?! you sc- surprised me.." he quickly regained his posture and Gwen raised a brow arms lazily at her side "Sorry kid, but I asked you a question" she repeated nonchalant Max looked away "Why does it matter to you?" He bit back, she rolled her eyes "One Because kids aren't aloud to be out of their tent after 10:00 especially not this far from the site and.." she paused "I don't know I guess you seem less than okay, ah fuck" she cussed. For a split second Max seemed dumbfounded, confused before he quickly huffed and laid back down on the cool grass hands thrown over his stomach.  
He noticed but chose to ignore the ruffle of grass as Gwen place herself beside him "I'm pretty sure I could name at least a handful of these constellations" she said slightly pride full "I guess your liberal arts major taught you something useful" he sneered "Fuck you, It's too late to be a little shit and it wasn't my major it was David" she responded  
"He knows each one, taught me a few" she pointed at the string of stars "big dipper" she moved her finger a bit "little dipper" she smiled slightly "are those the only ones you know?" He asked "Yep" Max snickered Silence fell between the two of them a calm kind type of silence "Wait a fucking minute" he turned to face her "What are you doing here this late?" He pointed, Gwen didn't face him just kept counting stars "Couldn't sleep, y'know the crippling anxiety and regret keeps me up sometimes. This is a cozy spot to come and watch stars" she sat up face unreadable "You?" He looked away fiddling with the seam of his sweater hood "Uh same, couldn't sleep"  
"Nightmare?"  
His head shot up Max glared, Gwen put her hands up in defense "I'm not sure just guessing, you're 10 you probably still get those" she shrugged Max was still glaring at the grass ripping strands from the root getting dirt on his hands "So, wanna talk abo-" "Fuck no!" Gwen nodded not really expecting a different answer  
"Hey, when I graduated University I was rock bottom, I mean I still am. I'm at a dead end summer job surrounded by shit kids and a crazy camp man with not one not three but two useless degrees, I watch trash TV and read magazines about the Kardashians for fucks sake" she made exaggerated hand motions "this is not at all what I expected my life to come too, but here I am surrounded by people that make me feel a little less like shit" she sighed "your point?" Max asked eyes half lidded "I guess what I'm saying kid is that, it's not about how you're going to get there it's about the people who are going to help you get there" she gagged "Well damn that was cheesy" Max looked at her eyes widened "Ya, it was pretty fucking cheesy" he yawned arms stretched Gwen stood up hands on her hips "Come on ya little shit, we should get back to the camp" she outstretched her hand and Max thankfully took it  
When they returned back to the site Max turned to face the taller woman "I Uh-" He stuttered finding it hard to produce the right words "Thanks I guess, for your corny ass talk back there" he looked down. Gwen was taken aback for a moment then she smirked and ruffled his jet black hair, he snarled "No problem kid" she said "Now to bed, we got an early rise tomorrow" he nodded and jogged back to his tent "Thanks Gwen" it was just a whisper but enough to make the woman smile, she turned back to her own cabin "Your welcome Max"

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm getting use too writing max...how'd I do?? I think it was pretty good


End file.
